This proposal requests salary, computer, and office support from July 1979 through December 1981 for the purpose of completing the analysis of interdisciplinary studies on child development and family life in a rural African community. The psychological ethnography which will result should serve as an important ethnographic resource and as a force for the decentration of current psychological theory in response to research with non-Western peoples. Field work for this project lasted for three years (1972-1975), and a variety of ethnographic, observational and testing procedures were used to address quantitatively issues of theoretical importance to social scientists and also to gain the formal and informal knowledge of Kipsigis culture necessary to maximize the validity of our interpretations of the data. The specific domains of interest include child care and socialization practices and values, social and cognitive developement from birth to late childhood, the dynamic relationships of these areas to the social and material functioning of the larger community, and the process of culture change in this and neighboring communities. The result should be a firmer base than is presently available for understanding human development in its social context.